¿Y quién dice que las heridas no sanan?
by arcagipi
Summary: Bella escapa del centro del torbellino para rehacer su vida, lejos del sufrimiento y con el firme propósito de cumplir sus sueños, jamás imaginó que el hermético Edward Cullen llegaría a sanar sus heridas a formar parte de su vida, parte de ella misma, su todo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Y quién dice qué las heridas no sanan?

Prefacio

Las calles lluviosas la llevan a casa, filosos relámpagos ríen de sus lágrimas, camina y se acerca, uno a uno sus pasos pintan en lo obscuro una visita secreta. Los instantes apagados que ya no brillan en sus ojos se reflejan, enlazando su inestable caminar con su distante objetivo, el silencio no es opción y sigue su camino entre la ignorancia de las palabras de los presentes.

Atroces risas estallan frente a ella, ojos envueltos en sueños, brazos dormidos, dedos hechos de cristal. Susurros y pisadas multiplican el pánico de si ¿Mañana será otro día?, idea surgida del insomnio de noches grises y desmoronadas, enroscadas en raíces de negros pensamientos.

Todo la amenaza , busca su nombre, su luz, su canto, su comienzo. Palabras prohibidas, obscuras y obscenamente desgastantes señalan sus errores. La gente y su ira, en sed de ausencia y combate, desgarran su camino, exprimiéndolo, enfrentándolo con el pasado, con lo que no quiere ver más.

Solo tiene la esperanza de estar viva en mitad de la noche, rodeada por su sombra, tallada en el vértigo de su historia. Una espiral indecisa de tiempo y encuentro desembocan en sus llagas.

Recibe al fuego, al viento y a la lluvia con su furia y fuerza, y se limita a cerrar los ojos, esperando que el muro caiga y pueda seguir. Entreabre los párpados y mira las inmensas gotas que se deslizan a través de sus sueños; la rodean miradas de piedra, que chocan con la suya, quemada y tatuada de dolor. Quiere pertenecer al mundo e ignorar las armas blancas que la atacan, quiere levantar una columna que la haga invisible.

Su presencia no pesa, su avance peligroso hace irremediable mirar hacia atrás, y sin nadie allí, prefiere lo imprevisto y desconocido. El agua de la vida sigue escurriendo, bailando en sus piernas, abriéndose paso hasta tocar el suelo.

Sus huellas van siendo quemadas por rayos. Sólo un parpadeo y un grito de víctima forman el rostro de la noche.

Sintiéndose desamparada y a punto de caer, se imagina desplomada sobre sí misma, rendida y en el centro de un torbellino. Todo seguiría en pie, solo ella caería en delirio; pero erige un trono para su dolor, si cede ante la adversidad y el señalamiento caerá al suelo, pero decide tomar su trono.

La noche y la lluvia van borrando las hirientes palabras, reclina la cabeza, mira hacia el frente y llega. Alza su voz, y canta el canto de la noche.

Vuelve a brillar, a ser luna y sol de su propia vida.


	2. Noche de resurrección

Noche de resurrección.

Bendito 13 de septiembre, hasta ahora el mejor día de su vida. El día que decidió abandonar, mandar todo y a todos al diablo y pensar en ella. Empacó dos valijas con sus objetos más preciados: dos libros, muchos cd´s y un dije con muchos recuerdos; y salió de casa.

El atroz frío de la media noche no podía ser peor, pero dejó tras ella todo: dolor, abusos y mentiras lo único que había conocido y con lo único que había convivido durante 18 años.

Emprendió su camino viendo lo que amaba del lugar donde vivía: la lluvia, y odiando el excesivo color verde que reinaba en Forks.

Las calles parecían observarla, las paredes de ladrillos rojos iban con ella, mientras recordaba y odiaba, realmente los odiaba a todos, sobretodo a ellos, que la abandonaron un día de Marzo, dejándola con la peor persona que ella hubiera conocido su tío Aro; el ser al cual juró olvidar para poder empezar de nuevo. Sólamente extrañaría a Sue, la dueña de la cafeteria local y la única persona que no la juzgaba, la comprendía y defendía del vil ser que era Aro, siempre le agradecería que hubiera intercedido por ella y amenazado a su tío con denunciar su "negocio" si no permitía que ella terminara el colegio, y porsupuesto jamás olvidaría las grandiosas tardes que pasaba junto a ella aprendiendo a tocar el piano y la guitarra.

Pero no tenía ni ápice de tiempo que perder, no podía ir a despedirse de ella, debía aprovechar todo instante para escapar; en su mente brillaba la idea de cumplir sus sueños, de ser feliz, olvidar los abusos, pero más que nada quería olvidar se de tener que bailar practicamente desnuda si quería llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Caminaba con rapidez a la estación de autobuses pensando en lo que haría su tío cuando se enterara que robó todo el dinero de su caja fuerte para escapar, recordaba con un deje repulsivo sus dias como la estrella del burdel del pueblo; pero dentro de toda la vida miserable que había llevado hasta un poco de suerte había tenido, porque el cerdo de Aro decidió que ella conservara su pureza para subastarla al mejor postor para cuando cumpliera 18 años, pero exactamente ese día se encontraba a punto de abandonar todas las estupideces que salían del viejo.

Su largo cabello castaño revoloteaba empapado en su frente con cada zancada que daba, deseaba correr, pero eso no haría ninguna diferencia, el único camión que la sacaría de ese lugar partía a la 1:00 am y para eso faltaba media hora.

Los arboles y las nubes parecía despedirse de ella, quedandose con sus secretos y su dolor, presurosa llegó a la estación y comprobó la hora de salida en su boleto y en el tablero; sintió un enorme alivio cuando escuchó que llamaban a los pasajeros con destino a Seattle, se sintió libre; a paso firme recorrió la distancia que la separaba de emprender el camino hacia su futuro. Llegó al camión, mostró su boleto, entregó sus valijas y tomó el asiento 18, se dejó caer y recargó su cabeza contra la ventanilla empapada por la lluvia hasta que el camión tomó su rumbo, lo último que vió de ese monstruoso lugar fué el letrero de "THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU", antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


End file.
